Epic Total Drama
by dmonahan9
Summary: 18 Campers got by Shadow Blot. And meet...Camp TV!
1. Chapter 1

(It is a Goth girl. there names were Gwen. Gwen is sleeping on her bedroom. She woke up upon hearing something, looking around in curiosity. Weird, it's some sort of noise. Gwen spot the mirror nearby and goes over to it in curiosity. She look at themselves in the said object and Gwen pokes the mirror. She looks surprised.)

Gwen: Whoa...Mirror is...magic.

(Gwen look surprised as they end up in some sort of workshop. Where were they, some sort of weird world? Gwen heard someone working in another room. Out of curiosity some more, Gwen snuck around and peek around the corner into the room. Sure enough, they spot someone looking at some sort of project map on a table in the center of it. It is a sorcerer wearing a blue robe and a pointed hat with stars and the moon. His name is Yen Sid, the owner of the workshop and who is narrating right now. Yen Sid, with a paintbrush, put some blue paint inside as he smirked. He started painting everything on the map, as if by magic. Gwen were amazed at what the sorcerer was doing. Yen Sid smiled as he thought that it was a job well done. She then put the brush in a bottle of thinner, and dipped it a few times, getting rid of the paint on the brush. Gwen hid himselves in time as Yen Sid leaves the table, heading out of the room to his own. The goth girl smiles as who was nervous head to the project just as the left the room, unaware of the events that would soon come into motion.)

Gwen: Had i known of the events would follow, I would've locked away everything...paint...brush...and thinner.

(Gwen grins as he looks at the project and he takes the brush out of its stand. Perhaps he could paint something of his own, make an improvement to Sonic's work even though she dips the brush into the paint jar. Gwen begins to paint something that is supposed to look like himself. All looks good so far.  
Suddenly the object that Gwen has made turns black, drooping a bit. This made the goth girl think. He didn't want that. With a smirk, Gwen continues painting; perhaps her work could use some improvement. But to Gwen's horror, something unexpected happen: the thing got bigger then came to life. Gwen gasps as some sort of creature roars at him. It is a black blob creature that looks like a muscular humanoid with yellow eyes. Gwen didn't know it yet but this creature has a name: the Phantom Blot. Gwen quickly grabs a sponge as well as the thinner bottle in hope to erase the blot. But in the progress, the goth girl accidentally spill paint onto the project board, ruining it. Gwen didn't have time to worry about that; he had to get rid of this monster. The goth girl threw thinner onto the blot, trying to wipe him away. Gwen saw Yen Sid is coming at Gwen tries to wipe everything up in hope to clean up his mess, but the light came on upstairs he quickly stuffed the sponge, put the thinner bottle down and… set the paintbrush back to its position, accidentally spilling thinner into the mixture of paint upon doing so. Gwen then left the chair and quickly ran back to the mirror. As Gwen make their escape, the mixture of paint and thinner proves to be disastrous, especially when the phantom blot, who suddenly survive the whole ordeal, eagerly went into the map.)

Gwen: I heard the noises, and rushed to see what had happened… but I was too late. The world I had created was slowly becoming ravaged… and turning into a wasteland…

(Gwen frantically head into the mirror and jumps through it, returning to his own world and where never seen again. The monging is Gwen woke up.)

Gwen: Hi, Are feel you?

(Gwen asked 17 campers)

Lindsay: I am happy!

Trent: Good monging, Gwen.

Gwen: Tren-Wait...I hear...

(But then Gwen felt a drop then feeling another one. The goth girl looked around, confused as to what's dripping. Are their leaks in the roof or something? The goth girl looks around then her eyes widened in shock as she saw what is causing the dripping.)

(Two large black hands popped out from a familiar mirror. They grabbed Gwen and 17 campers. The hands then dragged them into the mirror… into a familiar workshop… and went inside a project board. Gwen, trying desperately to grab something, grabbed the 18 paintbrush from nearby, but ended up getting dragged.)

(Gwen and 17 campers tried to free himself from the blot, but it ate them, making Gwen scream through the ink. Then, in a desperate bid, the blot took the group to a dark castle… where Gwen and 17 campers fell unconscious. This is where our story begins…)

* * *

What happened to Gwen and 17 Campers got by Blot? And, Where Gwen and 17 campers live?

And next chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

(Gwen slowly awoke an few hours later and looked around.)

Gwen: Huh? Where are we...?

(Gwen then looked around… her eyes then widened as she saw a big pocketknife and she and the others were belted to some sort of table. 17 campers slowly turned to see a cackling Alejandro robot laughing.)

(Meanwhile, nerdy trio girl with brown glasses eyes and she clothers of shrtes green and pants pink peeked out.  
She quietly sneaked out and hid behind the console as Alejandro continued laughing.)

(Alejandro smirked as he pulled a lever that activated the pocket knife which was looking down at the group with a big eye. Duncan looked nervously as Alejandro pushed the lever to 'scissors'. A pair of scissors came out of the pocket knife, and Harold gulped as he was trying to edge away from them. Alejandro then pulled the lever to 'Drill' as a drill came down and was ready to get Katie. Katie desperately edged himself out of the way. The Mad Doctor pulled the lever to 'Chainsaw' as a chainsaw came out to try to get to Trent. but Trent dodged out of the way.)

(Alejandro smirked then he pulled the lever to a skull and cross-bones.)

Harold: Oh No, Death!

(he looked up and saw the next thing to come out… a plunger.)

Owen: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Owen screamed… before pausing.)

Owen: Wait, a plunger?"

Duncan: Oh come on, a plunger, why would you want one of those?

All of a sudden, the plunger went into 18 campers, plunging his heart out. Gwen gulped as the plunger tried desperately to get his heart out.

(Alejandro chuckled… but then, the machine started to flash.)

Mechanical voice: WARNING! MACHINE OVER-HEATING! MACHINE OVER-HEATING!

(Alejandro looked over and gulped as the machine started to malfunction.  
Gwen using all of his strengh broke one paw out of the wheel and grabbed the plunger, and threw it right at Alejandro's face. Gwen then freed himself, 17 campers glared right up at Alejandro)

Duncan: Okay, buddy, time for you to pay for what you were going to do to Gwen!

(Alejandro smirked as a familiar black ink thing then came down as Beth and Lindsay gasped. Gwen quickly looked around, then noticed the paintbrush was nearby. she quickly grabbed it and pointed it at the ink thing. The ink thing gasped as it flew off. Alejandro was laughing, but then went wide eyed as he saw the ink person fleeing away.)

(Then Alejandro smirked as he pulled a lever and a trap door opened, causing him to escape.)

DJ: Alejandro is gone!

Duncan: Yeah, But, Alejandro is robot?

(Nerdy trio girl, watching all this, gasped as she looked over. Beth, heard the gasp and turned towards the nerdy trio girl.)

(Nerdy trio girl then ran over to push the lever to open the trap door… but broke it.)

(Nerdy trio girl screamed as she quickly ran off and ran through a door as the pocket knife started to wreck everything. As soon as nerdy trio girl slammed the door, it turned to and 18 campers whirring.)

Owen: What are gonna do guys!

Trent: I don't know, Owen, i don't know.

(Gwen can only watch in horror as the machine begins going crazy some more, wrecking the whole place. The group soon saw the mechanical menace turning to them menacingly, making whirring noises.)

?: Hey, hey, you bunch of bolts, over here!

(A voice exclaim from out of nowhere. there was a strange creature on a bridge just spoke has gotten the machine's attention as it turns to flash on it before destroying a bridge. "Miss me!" Just then, the same creature was seen from a control panel.)

?: Hey, up here, Fellas!

(Gwen nods as 17 campers quickly ran as fast as they can, while dodging the machine's attacks. Soon the group arrives near a spot where the creature is.)

?: Good! We should be safe here, Fellas!

(the creature said it had pale green skin with a white mustache and a orange nose. He wears a red overall with white stripes and white gloves.)

Tyler: Who or what are you?

Gus: Oh, my name is Gus, but for now, listen up! You want to stop that big machine menace? Then use whatever attacks you got to destroy this control panel here.

(Gus then disappears quickly. The machine madly works on finding the intruder, destroying another bridge. The new friend appears near another control panel, adding.)

Gus: Oh, once you're done with that, come over here and destroy this machine as well."

(Gwen is not sure if he should trust this Gus character or not, but the tiger knew that this guy is their only ally in this world right now. Plus, the heroes needs the help.)

(Gwen quickly punches at the control panel, damaging the thing and destroying the arm part of the machine. Then they run over to the other control panel before Owen using his Powerful roar to cause it to blow up. As a result, the machine sparks a bit then was shut down for good.)

"Thank goodness." Bridgette said with a sigh of relief. Just then the lioness spots a door opening on the ground floor level. "What's that?"

"Oh, you must've found a secret room." Gus said, noticing the door opening. "If you want to explore the room, go ahead." The creature motions to another door nearby. "Once you're done, meet me over by that door."once you're done in this area, meet me by the doors."

(Gwen nods as he head back downstairs.)

"Oh thanks." Katie said said with a nod. Justin looks around then attacks a few barrels, noticing a bunch of red tickets when he took, "Hey Gus? What's the deal with these tickets?"  
"Oh! Those are E-tickets! You know, we used them as money in the Wasteland. Make sure you get a lot of them, you will need that good stuff."

"Thanks again." Justin said.  
Gwen looks around then heads into the secret room, spotting a treasure chest. DJ opens it and smiles as he took out some sort of bronze pin. This looks cool.

"Hey, you got yourself a pin!" Gus calls out from the doors. That is one of the many pins you will find in this place. Oooh, they look sooo cool! Collect them all, depending on what you do or not!"  
Gwen nods a bit. He's done on this level so the Group leave the secret room, heading up the steps, arriving at the doors where Gus is waiting for them.

"Well, glad you can join us for the escape from 'Dark Lioness Castle'." Gus said to the Group with a smile.  
"Right, listen, Gus..." Gwen begins to say as Gus opens the door to let himself and the the rest of the group out. "we got to get back home! That black...thing. He pulled us from our world into this place!

"You mean the shadow blot?" Gus said.

"So you know what that thing was?" Eva asked.

"The Shadow Blot is a thing made of both Paint and Thinner. He's considered to be dangerous to most people." Gus explained.

Gwen then pulled out the brush to show Gus. "Well that blot… seemed to be scared of this brush my friends picked up."

17 campers then gasped as he saw some green Thinner coming out of the brush and erasing part of the wall. Duncan was amazed. "Whoa…"

"That was Thinner… it dissolves anything painted…" Gus explained as he was amazed by the wonder as well.  
"Cool." Trent smiled as she looked at the brush when Gwen gave it to him. "What else does this thing do?"

Trent then summoned some blue paint from the brush as it painted the wall back in.  
"That's Paint, which puts things back together." Gus explained.

"Cool." Trent smiled as she gave the brush back to Gwen.  
"You must be quite good artists.. you can use panit and thinner and use whatever is necessary to escape." Gus smiled. "I see good things in you, Mickey."

"Okay guys here's my plan" Gwen said, Gwen gave 17 campers had 17 brush.

Gwen smiled as he held his head proudly. Then he noticed some black ink dripping out of him. Gus then noticed it too.

"Aren't you full of surprises…" Gus said as she poked one of the ink bubbles. "You know, I bet when the blot draged you to the Wasteland, some of his ink merged with you."

Gwen then felt himself as she gasped. Gwen then smiled. "But I'm still myself! I think I can handle a whole army by myself if I had to!" Gwen smirked.

Gus chuckled. "I suppose you could."  
"Well, we better practice." Gwen smirked as he twirled his paintbrush.

Gus nodded as Gwen and 17 campers started off. "Remember Fellas, even though you can't see me, I'll be with you the whole time."


End file.
